It All Started With a Frying Pan
by lalapie203
Summary: Nashi has met her 'soul mate' in really romantic way! she asks her mother how she met her father... "Haha I hit him with a frying pan..." "WHAT! [tittle changed from That was unexpected] credits to owner of cover image!
1. Cliche meeting

Nashi Dragneel was in love, meeting her knight in shining armor just had her day dreaming all day. The girl was 15 and it was time that she fell in love don't you think? Well she does… and she met him in the most romantic way (what she believes) possible and she realized that she never asked her mother how she met her father…

Lucy Dragneel had been cutting vegetables for lunch and caught her youngest daughter sighing dreamily and zoning out…*sigh* ok that was the fifth sigh in a row for the past 15 minutes so she decided to ask "Nashi sweetie did something happen? You have been sighing dreamily for a while now."

Ignored, will not really her daughter had been zoning out as she mentioned.

"Nashi?"

"…."

"Nashi?" a little louder

"…"

"NASHI LUNA DRAGNEEL!"

"Yes mom?"

"I've been calling you for about 5 minutes! Is something wrong?"

"Oh mom! *puts hand on her forehead dramatically* I'm in love!"

Well that caught Lucy's interest she turned away from her work and raised her eyebrows at her daughter from the sudden declaration

"Really now? Please do tell!"

"His name is Grayson Fullbuster and he is just charming!"

"GRAY AND JUVIA'S SON!"

"Yea, do you know his parents?"

"Of course I do they are my friends from high school! And the father is your dad's childhood best friend! They moved back here?"

"I guess so… but who cares! I met my prince charming or my knight in shining armor or whatever you call your love!"

"Your dad was my dragon…"

"…"

"Whatever tell me, how you met!"

"Oh mom it was amazing I was walking to my English class with Mia when suddenly someone bumps into me and my books fell before Mia goes all demon on him, I sit up and look at his eyes and it's like the world stops moving. His eyes were the blue like the sea and his smile made by heart jump a mile, (hey that rhymed!) so then I start collecting my stuff and he helps me but when I was about to reach for the last book he also reaches for it and our hands touch! I felt this amazing feeling when we touched and then he apologized and helped me up! Mia sensing with her amazing sixth match making sense she leaves and we ditched the rest of the day to get to know each other! And then he asked me out and I said yes but it was amazing!"

"You ditched!"

"That's what you got from my story!"  
>"Well yeah you ditched!"<p>

"For getting to know my soul mate!"  
>Lucy just rolls her eyes at her daughter's reason but continues cutting, but…<p>

"Hey mom how did you and dad meet?"

She almost cut her finger from the sudden question but turned around slowly like someone is pointing a gun to her head and laughs nervously.

Nashi raises her eyebrows at her mom's reaction to her innocent question…

"Haha well you see it's a really funny story…"

Well that got her child's interest…

"I hit him with a frying pan…" Lucy said nervously.

"WHAT!WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Well…"

_22 years ago_

Lucy Heartfilla age 17 has just moved to Magnolia for her final year in high school, not that she cared; she never liked her old hometown because she never had freedom since she lived with her dad but now she finally can live with her mom and they can have a new life! Thank goodness its summer and school hasn't started maybe now she can make friends before she starts high school for her final year…oh did I mention she got a summer job at the restaurant…no…well she did!

**Lucy POV**

Oh I love this town! People are nice, we have a cozy apartment, it has a nice environment and I got a new job the Fire Dragon restaurant! My boss is really nice too also funny; I also met some new people even though some are older than me… like Mira Jane Strauss, Cana Alberona, and Elfman Strauss.

Mira Jane graduated from college already and is training to open her own business, Cana is going to start her first year of college and Elfman just graduated and is a student teacher at my school! I also met Jellal Fernandez who is in his last year of college also and Levy McGarden who is my age! Well better get to work!  
>I greet all the workers who already started getting the restaurant ready, it seems I'm the youngest one since Levy is a customer. I love the employees they are really fun and friendly, like Maco, Wakaba, Max, Warren, Kinanna, Nab and Laki…<p>

After helping Mira Jane and Cana with the work in the kitchen we are finally open! And of course Levy is our first customer and she seems really happy "Lu, guess what! Guess what!" she said cheerfully as she was jumping up and down making me jump with her "What! What!" "I just bought the newest copy of the new book by Zabu called The Wizards!" I cheer with her and I start waiting and talking with Levy this goes through the whole day me waiting and chatting either with the worker or customers I really love it here and my mom is happy about that too!

The day went by fast and before I know it, its closing time! So I was helping with cleaning tables when Mira told me to go throw out the trash so I did but I heard a strange sound in the closet but I thought it was my imagination but then I heard it again! I got scared, so I did the logical thing which was grab a frying pan and go see what it was…

I was tip toeing to the door and when I got there before I could even regret my decision the door opened and a person came out! Yes a PERSON came out so I hit him with the frying pan hard on the side of his head.

"OWWWWWW! WHAT THE FUCK?!"  
>I turn the lights on and see a really handsome man with salmon hair and black eyes holding his head, I felt a blush creep on my face but then I realized it was the guy Mira was talking about…it was the manager's son…well shit.<p>

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, sir!"

"What the…"

"I didn't mean to I swear! I heard some strange noises and then you came out and it was a reaction! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"…"

"Please don't let me lose my job! Please! I'm really sorry!" I felt tears come to my eyes, I didn't want to lose this job I really like it! Seeing my tears he panicked…

"Hey! Hey! It's alright calm down…you're not getting fired it was an accident!"

"Really...*sniff*"

He smiles softly and nods I calm down and wipe my tears. He extends his hand and grins…

"I'm Natsu Dragneel" I smile and shake it "I'm Lucy Heartfilla!" at the time I had no idea he was going to be the most important person in my life..

_**Well that's that! This story was inspired by a story written by BittersweetSonta! (I forgot the name…Sorry!)**_

_**Tell me what you think!And check out my other stories too!  
>Next chapter: the reaction…<strong>_


	2. Random frying pan

Nashi just looked at her mother with a blank face, I mean she just found out that her parents met in a dark closet and her mother hit her father with a frying pan…

Lucy looked at her youngest daughter nervously, I mean she comes home with this cliché romantic story and asks for her first meeting with her father and she finds out that her mother hit him a frying pan…

"A frying pan! Really? mom you hit him with a random frying pan!" Nashi said as she was dramatically flaring her arms up and down.

"You act as if I hit him with a freaking car!" Lucy said as if hitting your future husband with a frying pan is normal.

"Oh yeah mom, because that could have been really romantic!" Nashi said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"What could have been romantic?" Asked a deep familiar tone.

"Ah Natsu! Welcome home honey!"

"Dad I just heard how you met mom!" Nashi went straight to the point…

"Oh! You mean she told you how she hit me with the frying pan twice?" replied an amused looking Natsu.

"YOU HIT HIM TWICE?!"

Lucy laughed nervously at her daughter, "maybe…"

"Babe, you're still a horrible lair…"

Nashi looked at her mom with anger and confusion…

"Ok, ok I panicked so I hit him with a frying pan, so he passed out and I freak out when he comes back to so suddenly and I panicked again, so I hit him again!"

Just then the older Dragneel siblings came back home, Kasai Dragneel age 21, Hoshi Dragneel age 18, and Layla Dragneel age 18.

"Tadima!"

"Welcome back!" Lucy greeted her kids while still working on lunch.

"Ni-san, Nee-chan, Ni-chan!" greeted a happy Nashi, the bound between the four siblings was always strong.

"Nashi!" the siblings greeted her with the same happiness.

"I just found out how mom and dad met…"

"Why do you look disappointed?" asked a confused Layla.

"Because it wasn't romantic!"

The older siblings look at each other before bursting into laughter, Nashi felt her face heat up from embarrassment, it wasn't nice for your older siblings laughing at you.

"Sorry, sorry Nashi. But it's funny how you thought our parents' meeting was romantic…" Hoshi said as he tried not to start laughing again.

"Do you really think, this family has romantic meetings?"

"Yeah! I did today;-signing dramatically again- it still is beautiful, thinking about it." Nashi goes back to day dreaming.

"Was she like this all day?" said Layla bemusedly while the boys looked like they were about to murder someone…

Lucy nods tiredly "she met her 'soul mate' today, and she ditched class."

"YOU DITCHED CLASS!" yelled the rest of the family.

"TO TALK TO MY SOUL MATE!"

"Really now? Please do tell…" said an unhappy Kasai.

Nashi sighs dreamily yet again, and tells her dear family how she met her 'soul mate'.

And this time Natsu joins his kids' laughter "THAT WAS SO CHEESY BABY!"

Nashi puffs her cheeks out and pouted, "oh yeah how did you guys meet your fated one?"

"Fated one?" Nashi nods rapidly, thinking someone in her family had a romantic encounter or at least a normal one…

"Well I hit Lilianna with a basketball in her face, when she was trying out for the cheer squad…"Kasai said guiltily

"I hit Akira with my book when he tried taking the book I wanted…" Layla said embarrassed by the memory

"I got hit by Elena in the balls when I tried flirting with her…" Hoshi said painfully remembering the encounter

Nashi's jaw hits the ground looking at her family with shock and disappointment.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Language young lady!" Natsu warned his little princess…

"But dad, no one had a normal meeting…" whined Nashi.

"May be it's because you didn't meet your soul mate" Hoshi said trying to calm his little sister down.

"*GASP*"

Everyone raised their eyebrows at the youngest betrayed look, while she looked away in hurt.

"It's not my fault no one has romantic genes in their blood."

"Honey, they got that from your Dad," Lucy said trying to console her daughter.

"Hey!" objected Natsu!

"Fine then dad, tell me how you fell in love with mom…"

"Well…"

**Sorry for not updating in a while! But please review your opinions! **

**Next Chapter: How he fell for Luce…**

**Lilianna, daughter of Lisanna and Sting**

**Akira, son of Gajeel and Levy**

**Elena, daughter of Erza and Jellal **


	3. Rise and shine

_**{} comments from present Lucy and Natsu**_

After their meeting, Natsu and Lucy were close as ever, they were with each other 24/7 but school was starting and so was college, Natsu had to get ready for his first year in college and so was Lucy except she was getting ready for her last year in high school. Now Lucy has realized that her crush on Natsu was love. She stopped denying that her feelings, were only a crush when he helped her after the death of her father, Natsu stayed with her, he comforted her and made her feel better. Even though she and her father were never close he was still her father. She realized that her crush turned into liking, when he saved her from a group of drunken thugs, and she realized she was in love with him when she asked him to her senior prom…

Now Natsu was completely different, since he was denser but something about the blonde girl was just not normal…it was weird, she was weird! The way she complains, makes him want to kiss her just for her to shut up, the way she uses her sex appeal, makes him blush and wanting for every guy that saw her to have his eyes burned, but her smile was mostly what affected him, it was just so beautiful and warm, it made him feel weird….such a weird girl…

_{Lucy: Geez honey how was I weird? you were just a dense idiot! Natsu: hey! You're a weirdo ok! Lucy: and you're an idiot!}_

But unlike Lucy, his romantic feelings didn't 'evolve' from crush to liking to love… he just woke up one day and realized he was in love with Lucy Heartfilla. And also he didn't care, more like he didn't stop and think, like Lucy, about their friendship or the other feelings. He simply shrugged his shoulders and went back to sleep, like he was expecting sooner or later that he would be in love with the girl…such an idiotic boy…

Now, to confess his love, he didn't even wait and sort out his feelings, to make sure it was really love, like Lucy did, he decided to confess…but in the Natsu Dragneel way…

Lucy was walking to her part time job, thinking about how good she was hiding her feelings and she was thinking about her prom and about his grin, his looks, and oh his warm hands…

_Snap out of it Lucy! You have a job to go to, not to think about your love's hands! _She thought as she slapped her cheeks.

She went in and greeted the workers with a smile, more like she greeted her family that she had been with for a year.

It was late and it was crowded, they were busy but, what was about to happen will change everyone thoughts about their normal day, especially a certain blond…

"Um, excuse me, everyone!" Mira-Jane announced, but no one heard her.

"I SAID EXCUSE ME!"'

"…"

"…"

"Thank you! Natsu-kun would like to make an announcement!" she said cheerfully, not like she was demon on them a minute ago…

That caught everyone's attention, but mostly Lucy…

"YO People!" Natsu yelled, with the special Dragneel grin, he got replies back, well….he is well known.

"I would like to say something to someone, and that someone is Lucy Heartfilla!"

Lucy was surprised when he said her name, and was embarrassed when the light shone on her and the restaurant's lights went out.

"Lucy, um how should I say this…well, about 3 days ago I realized that I like you maybe even love…"

"Finally!"

"It took him this long!"

People voiced out their opinions, but Lucy was red as a tomato…

{Lucy: I was not red as a tomato! Natsu: yes you were! I can show you the video! Lucy: you have a video!? Natsu: babe I have a video for everything *smirk* Lucy: *gulp* really now…}

"So you want to be my girlfriend?"

Lucy nodded slowly, too speechless to use her voice, and Natsu noticed that so he smirked, and decided to embarrass her more…

"Lucy, if you want to be my girlfriend, then come up here!"

Lucy, still red, walked to the stage with the spotlight following her. When she got there, she crashed into Natsu, but he wasn't done yet…

"Now say your answer to the mic, so that everyone knows your answer!"

He lowered the mic to her mouth, and she said quietly "yes!'"

The restaurant was full of cheers making Lucy so embarrassed that she hid into Natsu's chest making him chuckle…

"YOU HEARD THAT EVEYBODY SHE IS MINE!" he screamed, and Lucy finally fainted, from all the blood rushing to her head…

_**So how was it?! Lately I've been busy so I didn't update faster! Now I might not update until SOPA is gone! So please, if you haven't signed do so!**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_

_**~Lala **_


	4. Comments

The four kids looked at their father differently, one was awestruck, one had a look of 'saw that coming', one looked amused, but the youngest looked disappointed.

"So, you woke up and realized that you are in love with mom?" Nashi asked carefully.

"Yup!" Natsu said proudly, Lucy was watching her husband and then sighed, being dense was not something to be proud of…

"And you confessed to her, no wait you claimed her, over a mic in grandpa's restaurant?"

"Yup!"

"HOW COULD YOU DAD?" Nashi bawled at her now scared father.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE HER ON A DATE, HAVE A FANCY DINNER, TAKE A WALK TO THE PARK, AND THEN TAKE HER TO THE SAKURA TREES AND CONFESS YOUR UNDYING LOVE TO HER UNDER THE MOONLIGHT!"

"…."

"Huh?" Kasai asked dumbly.

"Undying love?" Layla asked confused.

"yes, nee-chan undying love, a girl awaits for her price charming and then wants him to confess his undying love to her!" Nashi explained with huff.

"She does?" Kasai asked surprised, and Nashi replies by nodding her head fast.

"Why under the moonlight?" Hoshi asked even more confused.

"Because it's so romantic…" Nashi said with hearts in her eyes and sighed dreamily, making her family sigh tiredly.

"You know your mom is an author and she doesn't have these weird romantic thoughts like you…" Natsu said tiredly.

"Honey that's because I gave up on romantic ideas when I met you…"

"…"

"…"

"Good choice" Natsu replied honestly, leading to the three older kids to nod in agreement and the youngest to sulk.

_**Short chapter I know, I'm sorry! But this story is coming to an end two more chapters! PS: Natsu does not know its Gray son…hehe…**_

_**I messed up on Natsu and Lucy's children last chapter so…**_

_**From oldest to youngest…**_

_**Kasai**_

_**Hoshi**_

_**Layla**_

_**Nashi**_

_**Thanks for all the support, Love you all!**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think!**_

_**~Lala**_


	5. First Kiss

So the way that Nashi had found her so called soul mate, is something that doesn't happen in real life normally, you know the whole l look into his eyes and that's when I knew it was love at first sight…yah no, definitely not. As for Lucy, that was pretty normal but, for Natsu… I just hope that the boys in real life aren't as dense as Natsu… but this time after months of the first story of Natsu and Lucy meeting and then finding out how they fell in love, Nashi now wonders how was their first kiss? Yes she had her fist kiss with Grayson Fullbuster in the most romantic way possible… (Déjà vu anyone?)

Lucy this time was sewing some kind of dress, she learned this hobby from one of her closer friends, and now each time she sews she remembers her…

"Oh mother *gasps dramatically and clutches her heart* I'm in heavens and I don't think I'll ever come back down…" Nashi announced her arrival with a dramatic speech.

"Welcome home sweetie, how was your day?" Lucy greeted her youngest with a straight forward greeting.

"And now I'm back" Nashi muttered to herself, "Oh mama, I had the most romantic moment in my life today!" she got her helpless in love mode back.

"Oh my, here we go again…" Lucy sighed at the situation she was in and didn't want to be in it.

"Oh mama, we were on a date, and it had everything a fancy dinner, the candles and oh the moonlight" she sighed dreamily.

"And then…" Lucy said bluntly.

"And then he leaned and I leaned in and we met half way and we spent the rest of the date kissing under the moonlight…"

"Isn't that romantic…" Lucy giggled at the 15 years old.

"Say mama, how was your first kiss with papa?"

And Lucy cussed as she got the needle to prick her from the shock of the question, "sweetie, I'm sure you don't want to know that…"

Nashi looked confused, but before she can say a word, her father came back from work…

"I'm Home!"

"Welcome home honey!" "Welcome home daddy!" Natsu Dragneel grinned his well-known grin, and kissed his daughter's forehead and his wife's lips.

"How was work honey?"

"We had a busy day at the station,we had an elementary class come in today!"

"Well then I better go set up dinner while you have a relaxing shower, ok?"

He gave her grateful smile and each went to their thing, leaving Nashi daydreaming about her future with Grayson and if it would be the same as her parents…

…

…

…

Except with more romance…

The whole family was seated around the dinner table laughing, and talking about their day, when then it became Nashi's turn to tell her story of her day…

"Oh my, it was just a beautiful day I was with Grayson the whole day…"

"Oh boy…"

"Not this again…"

"Here it comes…"

"*sigh*"

Nashi huffed and pouted at her family, "how rude…" excuse her, if she's the only person in this family with romantic genes.

"What happened this time baby girl?" Natsu chuckled at his kids reactions to Nashi's introduction of her story, he knows they are just teasing her, but he doesn't care about that. What he cared about is who on earth is this Grayson kid…

"Oh father, it was simply beautiful, we went on the most romantic date ever, and we also had our first kiss!"

Reactions:

Natsu, the father, chocked on his food leading for Lucy to bang on his back, Kasai, the oldest, spit the food he was about to sallow, Hoshi, the second oldest, spit out his drink the he was also about to sallow, and Layla, the older sister, dropped the spoon and looked at Nashi with an eyebrow risen…

1

…

2

…

3

…

"WHAT!?" the men of the family screamed, Lucy sighed and Layla shook her head while Nashi looked confused, what is bad about that!

"YOU KISSED A GUY!" Kasai screamed.

Layla rolled her eyes, "no, you dipshit she kissed a girl…" she said sarcastically.

"Layla, language at the dining table!" Lucy chided her daughter softly.

"WHO'S THE ASSHOLE THAT I'M GOING TO KILL!" Natsu yelled in rage.

"Natsu, language at the dining table!" Lucy smacked her husband's head.

"You guys talk like I'm a kid!" Nashi exclaimed.

"Of course you are! You're still 10!" Hoshi 'defended'.

"NI-CHAN I'M 15!"

…

…

…

…

…

"Oh… but you're still too young to be kissing guys!"

"Oh hush it Hoshi! Your girlfriend lost her virginity at 16!" Layla defended her younger sister.

Nashi blushed, "V-v-v-v-virginity?"

And the room was silent with a blushing Nashi, a guilty looking Layla, a frozen Natsu and Lucy, an embarrassed Hoshi, and a silent Kasai…

"Let's talk about that kiss shall we?" Lucy said trying to change the subject.

That seemed to work, because not even a second later, Nashi was telling her first kiss story that was under the moonlight…

"I really don't get the moonlight thing…" said the confused Hoshi.

"So Mama…" Nashi ignored the 18 years old.

'_Please don't please don't…' _Lucy thought.

"How was your first kiss with papa?"

Natsu and Lucy stiffen and then laugh nervously…

"Sweetie, you really don't want to know…"

"Yeah baby girl, let's just say it involved fish, a kick and tears….."

"O-o-ok…" Nashi said uncertainly, then turned to her older siblings "what about you guys?"

"Lilianna and I shared our first kiss at my homecoming game… I won and got excited so I kissed her…"

Jaw drop.

"Akira and I had our first kiss while we were arguing then we just suddenly kissed…"

Double jaw drop.

"Me and Elena…"

"Elena and I" Layla corrected her twin brother.

"Right sorry" Hoshi said sarcastically.

"I can't believe were even twins….."

*glaring contest*

"*coughs*"

"Oh yeah, ELENA AND I, had our kiss when we were drunk!"

Triple jaw drop.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Nashi exploded, which resulted in an argument between the siblings making the parents sweat drop.

After a couple of minutes…

Still arguing…

"*sigh* shall we…" Lucy asked tiredly.

"After you…" Natsu smirked.

And with that Natsu bonked Kasai and Hoshi on the head and Lucy bonked Layla and Nashi… and all four of them went:

"OWWW!"

And they got ignored…

"Say I never did ask who this Grayson…is"

_Shit!_ Lucy thought…

"Oh daddy, His name is Grayson Fullbuster, son of Gray Fullbuster the famous ice sculptor!"

"YOU'RE DATING ICE STRIPPER'S SON!"

Oh boy…

_**Hey people! How was it? Did you like it? Anyhow, please review… there is one more chapter left!**_

_**~Lala**_


	6. Fish Freezer

Today was the day we all have been waiting for, it's the day that Grayson and his parents meet Nashi and the family… ok so, maybe it's not a day to look forward to. Unless you're not Lucy then you might be waiting for this day of reunion between Natsu and Gray or actually meet this Grayson Nashi is madly in love with.

"I can't believe my little princess is dating the stripper's son!" Natsu grumbled next to his wife, who was cooking.

"Honey please…" Lucy once again tried to calm her dear husband down.

"Don't forget she's madly in love with him!" Hoshi decided to add.

Natsu growled and you can see the dark aura starting to surround him; Lucy shot her son a glare while his twin sister, Layla, smacked his arm and Kasai rolled his eyes at his troublemaker brother.

"Natsu, honey, think about our daughter's happiness, she's in love for the first time and you don't want to ruin it for her, right?"

Natsu sighed tiredly and calmed down, once again Lucy managed to calm him down note: she's the only person ever recorded to that! Without fighting or threatening...

"Dad you didn't mind me dating Akira who is Uncle Gajeel's son who if you remember beat the shit out of mom…" Natsu flinched.

"And I'm dating Lilianna who is Sting's daughter, and he was trying to steal mom from you!" double flinch.

"And I'm dating Elena who is Jellal's daughter, you know the dude who hurt your friends…" triple flinch.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT! BUT, Gajeel spent years making it up to your mom and he's married to her best friend! Lilianna is the daughter of my childhood best friend Lisanna! Plus Sting also made it up to us and apologized! And Elena is the daughter of Erza… enough said."

Cue sweat drop

"So what did this Gray do for you to still be enemies with him?" Hoshi asked the millionaire question.

Natsu again growled and Lucy decided to tell the tale, "you see sweetie, Gray Fullbuster is an awesome friend *Natsu growls* and he really was there for me when I was new here *another growl* but, he and your father never got along! Always at each other's throats, fought about everything, never stopped fighting, always insulting each other and the list goes on and on...basically their relationship is like your Uncle Gajeel and your father but ever since childhood! That's the best I could explain it…"

"So they're rivals?" Layla asked confused about the relationship between this Gray and her father.

"Well…"

"No, we are not rivals; we are enemies and will always be enemies!" Natsu declared with determination surrounding him.

"Honey, you can't deny that Gray was there for us. You know if it wasn't for him I don't think we would still be together…"

Cue angry growl

"WAIT, WHAT!?" of course Nashi decided to enter the scene now.

"Wow, lil sis, you look great!" Kasai complemented the youngest.

"Thank you Kasai-ni san." Nashi bashfully said.

"*whistles* damn girl!" Layla winked at her.

"Someone dressed up for tonight." Hoshi teased her and smirked when her blush was 3 times worse.

"Sweetie you look stunning!" Lucy gave her a warm smile.

"My little princess is growing up…"Natsu said tearfully.

Nashi was wearing a pink ruffled dress the reached to her knees, her pink locks were curled, her face had barely any make up just a bit of lip gloss… she looked like a princess.

And then the bell rang, causing Nashi to freak out…

"OH MY GOD! What do I do? Shoot, shoot, shoot, they're here! I'm about to meet my boyfriend's parents! What do I do? What do I do? HEEEEEELLLLPPPPPPPP!"

"Well, first you open the door!" Hoshi pointed out.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Nashi jumped on him.

"Or not…" Layla sweat dropped.

Nashi dashed upstairs, leaving the whole family to shake their heads.

"Ok, I'm going to open the door, while you guys make sure everything is good." Lucy said taking the lead and going to open the door after fixing her husband's tie.

"I still don't know why are we dressing up for stripper and stripper jr." Natsu grumbled.

"JUVIA! GRAY!" Lucy cheered excitedly.

"LUCY!" Gray and Juvia greeted cheerfully.

And behind Gray and Juvia was a handsome, tall and charming young man. Lucy was suddenly really excited to see if this is her supposed to be future son-in-law.

"Good evening, Mrs. Dragneel. My name is Grayson Fullbuster and I'm the boyfriend of your dear Nashi." Grayson greeted Lucy politely and bowed after his introduction.

"Oh my, such a polite young man." Lucy giggled softly "and really handsome too!"

Grayson blushed but, she was right he had his father's hair, his mother's eyes, and tall for his age, and he seemed to be built just like his father when he was the boy's age.

And then a growl was heard and they turned to see a seething Natsu, and in turn Gray growled too…

"Flame for Brains"

"Ice Princess"

"Ash Head"

"Frozen ass"

"grrrrr"

"grrrrr"

Lucy and Juvia who were holding each other's hands and jumping from excitement like high school girls sweat dropped at their husbands.

"Ahem, excuse me Mr. Dragneel." Natsu deserted his glaring contest to look at the boy who stole his princess.

"So, you're Stripper jr."

"Hey don't insult my son fire shit!"

"Well, your son stole my daughter, ice prick!"

"Dad~" and everyone looked at the whining voice from up the stairs and saw Nashi looking annoyed and nervous at the same time.

"Whoa! Na-chan you look amazing!" Grayson said with a dreamy like tone.

"Thank you Ray-kun" Nashi bashfully said.

"Well son, I got to admit your girlfriend is really pretty, who obviously got her looks from her mother!" Gray taunted Natsu.

"Say that again you perverted snow cone!"

"She obviously got her beauty from Lucy; the only thing she got from you is the hair which by the way suits her more than her moronic father!"

"Why you…" and just as they were about fight they sensed a dark aura and turned to see a glaring Lucy.

"Natsu, Gray behave." She said calmly.

"Aye…"

"Wow, Na-chan your mom is something alright!"

"Let's just go eat…"

At the dinner table

"Wait, how did Mr. Fullbuster save your relationship?" Nashi asked remembering what she heard a while ago.

"Nashi dear please call me Gray!" Gray said happily, he really like the young girl and was glad she was like Lucy but in her own way.

Nashi blushed but nodded and Natsu growled not liking Gray getting all close to Nashi.

"Well, you see Nashi your parents were fighting that day, and it was a really bad fight, involving trust issues from your father and betrayal issues from your mother…" Juvia answered the young girl.

"What happened?" Kasai asked, it sounded serious…

"Well…"

**Flashback**

"OH MY GOD NATSU! HOW COULD YOU!" Lucy asked with a betrayed voice.

"HOW COULD I! HOW COULD YOU?!" Natsu yelled in rage, "WHO WAS IT ACTING ALL CLOSE TO STING!? HUH?"

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked tearfully.

"WASN'T IT YOU WHO KISSED HIM!" Natsu shouted accusingly and then got a kick in the stomach making him grunt in pain and land on his knees.

"I thought you were different Natsu, this is why you missed our first month anniversary for, because of stupid misunderstanding on your side! YOU JERK THERE WAS A LEAF IN HIS HAIR AND I WAS TRYING TO HELP! THAT'S IT WE'RE OVER!" Lucy cried and run away in tears.

_I'm such an asshole…_ Natsu thought to himself as he watched the girl leave...

**Present**

"DAD YOU WERE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" Nashi screamed at her father.

"You know what, I'm loving this kid even more by the second!" Gray said amusingly.

"Nashi! Language at the dining table!" Lucy scolded her daughter.

"B-b-but."

"Hey, lil sis, let Aunt Juvia continue…" Hoshi said annoyingly.

"*coughs* as I was saying…"

**Back to Flashback**

Gray wouldn't let his little sister figure and his kind of best friend break up for a silly misunderstanding! So he grabbed Lucy who was forcing herself to go through the shift and self-pitying Natsu and shoved them in the freezer.

"Gray-san let me out! I don't want to be in a room with the presence of an asshole!" Lucy said as she banged on the door. Natsu got stabbed in the heart by an animated arrow.

"You're not in a room, you're in a freezer." Gray said calmly, "Now solve your problems or freeze."

"But I already dumped him!" another stab.

But Gray didn't answer; Lucy just slid down the door and put her head on her knees.

"Great now I'm going to freeze to death because of an asshole." Triple stab.

Natsu knew this was his chance to fix things; he looked over to Lucy and saw her shaking. He got over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder making her look up and he saw the tears…

"Get away from me you jerk!" and she Lucy kicked him…

Natsu got up, _damn she has one heck of a kick; _he heard her cry even louder when he sat next to her and dropped his jacket over her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Luce, it's just I kept seeing Sting doing romantic things to you and it blinded my judgment, I'm really sorry please forgive me…" Natsu apologized sincerely.

Lucy looked up to him and cried more, he then picked her up and placed her in his lap and then grabbed her chin and leant in and kissed her.

After a heated make out session, Lucy looked at Natsu and then looked around and saw they were in the fish freezer…

"Great my first kiss was in the fish freezer after my first fight…"

Natsu just laughed nervously…

**Present**

Silence filled the room as Juvia finished telling the story.

"Wow dad" Layla finally commented.

"Daddy was anything romantic in your guys' relationship?" Nashi asked blankly.

"Na-chan I'm sure your father proposed in a romantic way." Grayson tried to cheer up his girlfriend.

"Actually Grayson-kun, Natsu asked me out of nowhere when we were eating take out in the car!" Lucy bluntly said.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

_**And done! This was the last chapter I hope you guys liked the story and thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and followers!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the story!**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**Review?**_

_**~Lala**_


End file.
